


Snapped

by izzylawliet



Series: Dark and Twisted [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Graphic Description, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, all of vixx are here, and it's only slight taekb, last one is slightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before Taekwoon snapped and VIXX paid the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally a thing that my friend and I laughed about in the car one day when thinking about just how Taekwoon would go about killing the members - their annoyance having finally gotten to him. Of course, with a bit of twist to it.

His fingers shook and trembled against his lips, stained red and only painting his lips the same. His tongue flicked out to catch on his fingertips and the taste that bit into his senses was sharp and bitter, but sweet at the same time. His eyes twitched and his body tensed as he heard the softest of groans from the man on the floor before him. His ears snapped to listen even more to the pain of the man he once called friend tried to push himself off the ground.

Taekwoon stepped forward and placed his foot on Wonshik’s side, giving it a firm push.

And he laughed in a choked manner when Wonshik’s body thudded against the ground.

His dominant hand curled around the handle of the blade that he was already stained with so much _red_. His long fingers were just as bloodied as the others.

Stepping forward, Taekwoon kneeled down onto the floor, the black pants he wore no longer able to absorb any more blood as they were already sticking to his skin. His fingers twitched against his lips just slightly more as the knife plunged through Wonshik’s gut once more.

Two men in the room cried out.

With the knife still buried in Wonshik’s stomach, he turned to look over his shoulder at the dark haired man tied to the chair, his pretty face completely clean but for the split lip on his bottom one. That dark skin would look so pretty covered in red.

Taekwoon twisted the hand with the blade to hear Wonshik choke on more of his blood before he withdrew it completely and let Wonshik sputter. The man would soon choke to his death. He rose from his crouch on the floor, wet fingers curled

The maknae lay over in the corner, tied and drugged and ready to be played with.

Jaehwan lay nearly dismembered off to the side, having met his death quickly in comparison to Wonshik’s, but Taekwoon had had fun finding out how many cuts it took to drain a man of all his blood.

Forty-seven.

Taekwoon spun on his heels to look back at his hyung. The elder man had tears down his pretty face and was starting to make it swell.

Most unattractive.

Taekwoon drew his hand back, the one that had been playing with his lip, to drop it back across Hakyeon’s face. He delighted in the cry of pain that was released.

“Wait your turn.” Taekwoon’s voice was soft and too calm for what he was about to do, and had been doing. There was no sane way to go about this, but Taekwoon truly scared Hakyeon senseless in that moment.

“Not the maknae. Please…please, haven’t you done enough?!” Hakyeon screamed. But no one could hear him. No one but Taekwoon and Taekwoon had stopped listening to any pleads the moment he had tied Hakyeon up. They were far past help and the younger would find it almost funny how Hakyeon was still trying to stop him if not how annoying it’d grown over the past hour since he had made that first cut on Jaehwan’s flesh. He’d never forget _those_ noises.

Taekwoon moved over to grab said maknae. He dragged him to be before Hakyeon by his hair, throwing him down roughly just for added effect.

He kind of liked how hard Hakyeon was crying.

“No. I haven’t.”

&

Hakyeon’s sobs had grown annoying at this point. He had pleaded the entire time with Taekwoon to keep the maknae alive. It had been all too easy for Taekwoon to drag the knife across his neck and watch him bleed out. He hadn’t been able to enjoy it as much as he had wanted to in the first place.

“God damn, hyung.” He turned to look at the man once more. Hakyeon’s face was flushed and covered in blood, his hair plastered to his neck and forehead while his arms strained continuously to get out of the chair he was restrained to. “You never learn to shut up, do you?”

Taekwoon ha wanted to enjoy the process of killing the maknae. He had wanted to draw it out and take pleasure in causing the young man who annoyed him so much all the pain he felt he deserved. And to end it quickly seemed like a waste to the singer.

“Taekwoon, please…p-please…j-j-just let Hongbin go. Let Hongbin go a-and release me a-a-and then you can get out of here and run.”

Taekwoon’s head then cocked to the side. He blinked and lift a hand to wipe at his cheek, some of the blood that was dripping down it having caused a slight tickle. He ended up only smearing more blood on his cheek in the process. “Let Hongbin go? Why would I let him go?” The confusion was evident and it sent Hakyeon for a spin.

The elder sniffled and tried to compose himself despite being covered in blood that had sprayed from the maknae and other members he had loved so dearly. “W-won’t you…aren’t you…g-going to kill him, too?”

“Why would I kill him? I love him.”

“W-what—don’t you l-love us t-too?” Hakyeon asked, confused beyond all believe that Hongbin was going to be the only one saved in all this. Why couldn’t the maknae had been spared? Or Wonshik? Taekwoon and Wonshik were close, or Hakyeon had thought they were…

The smile that curled on Taekwoon’s lips was cruel and if Hakyeon had it in him, he would cry a lot more.

“No.”

&

“Is it done, hyung?” Hongbin’s sweet voice slid across Taekwoon’s ear drum like water in a creek. It was the softest and most melodic sound that he ever had the pleasure of hearing.

The younger male had the wet cloth as he gently wiped Taekwoon’s neck and jaw of the blood that was staining his skin. He wasn’t the least bit put off by it. If anything, and when it came down to it, he thought the elder looked incredibly primal and attractive like this. He might tell Taekwoon later.

“It’s all done.”

Hongbin gave a sweet smile as he slipped into Taekwoon’s lap, not minding the blood along the man’s chest as he was curling up to him. “Now it’s just you and me,” Hongbin said pleasantly. It was what he had wanted for the longest time. It was what he had finally convinced Taekwoon to do after all this time of putting up with the others always bothering them, always being in the way.

Taekwoon slid his blood stained hands over Hongbin’s back, lifting the man’s shirt to get it in the way. The floor may still be stained with blood and the bodies had not yet been disposed of, but Taekwoon thought this a perfect time as ever to take what he could now say was his alone.

“Just you and me…”


End file.
